


Simon says

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon survives and has a change of heart. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon says

Simon had survived his fight with Said, and spent a few weeks in the hole.  
When he came back to EmCity he was clean from the drugs, though not by choice.  
His old gang gave him wide berth since all his secrets were exposed and Querns gone.  
His last bitch had found another daddy.  
Simon kept looking at Said.  
The man’s serene expression had changed during their fight, ferocity that was very sexy coming to the surface.  
Now Said was back to normal. He prayed with his group.  
It occurred to Simon that the hole in his heart was still there.  
The sex and the drugs and the power had never filled it.  
Now he was bereft even of those.

*  
So he went to Said. The man regarded him with his usual superior look.  
The one that made Simon want those full lips wrapped around his majestic cock, and to spill his seed down that delicious mouth. The one that made him desire Said’s sweat on his own brow as he plowed into the man and unleashed his feral side again.  
The one that made him desire to feel Said’s answering hardness against his cock, finally corrupting the holy man.  
“I want to pray,” said Simon and Said as expected arched a brow.  
“You have no love of Allah in your heart.”  
“You could teach me,” said Simon.  
“No. You are beyond redemption.”  
“Is anyone, my brother?” asked Simon.  
*  
He kept trying to win over Said, and sought his company.  
His heart did have a space that needed filling badly.  
He prayed for real on his own and remembered Jarra’s teachings.  
*  
Said let him join the prayers and he attended them dutifully.  
He told himself he only wanted to get in Said’s pompous pants.  
He did want that.

*  
McManus wondered what had happened to make Adebisi join with Said’s muslims.  
Perhaps he was turning over a new leaf?  
McManus hoped so.  
Maybe once he could believe the best of someone and be right.

*  
“Are you pious now?” asked his old gang member.  
“What’s it to you?” asked Simon.  
“Nothing,” said the man and Simon saw his shank in time and took it.  
The old him would have killed the man for the indignity, the new him knocked him out cold.  
Simon was happy with the change.  
*  
“So you didn’t kill him,” said Said.  
“I will defend myself,” said Simon.  
“So will I,” said Said.  
Simon still felt stirrings of lust for the man. Well he would have Said. Some things never changed, and his desire for the pompous man was one of those things. A threesome with himself and Said and his little butt buddy Beecher would be most welcome.  
He had heard many things about Beecher’s oral skills. Perhaps with Keller gone he could move in on that sweet ass. That would really piss the old Nazi off too.  
Simon had got religion, but he was also a man with needs, and those would be satisfied.  
Life was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:Wish #4
> 
> Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): One of the following – Dino Ortolani, Donald Groves, Richie Hanlon, Kenny Wangler, Nikolai Stanislavsky, Simon Adebisi, Augustus Hill, Kareem Said  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Character (from above list) survives past the point of their canon death and the near-death experience has given them a change of heart about something.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: Have fun with it.  
> Story/Art/Either: Story


End file.
